The Color Games
14 people from 7 Districts come together in a fight to the death. Who will win? First Annual Color Games *If a name in red appears, the tribute was killed by the named. If no name appears, they were killed by outside forces and "Dead" will appear instead. *If a name in orange appears, they were at risk of being killed by the named. Results Day 1 The 14 Tributes enter the arena and start the games at the shot of a gun. During the run, Tom quickly grabbed a sword and gutted Lauren - seeing this, Jason abandoned the supplies and fled. Kimberly was able to grab a bow and took out Emily and Adam as the Yellow and Black teams fled. Both the Blue and Green teams were able to escape the fighting while the Blue team split up. Billy and Aisha met in the woods and formed an alliance. Deaths #Lauren - Red #2 - Gutted by Tom #Emily - Yellow #2 - Shot by Kim #Adam - Black #1 - Shot by Kim Day 2 The remaining 11 tributes start out the day alive and well, the Pink-Gold alliance begins to hunt for others in the middle of the day bur are ambushed by the Green team. Tommy attacks Antonio and Tom and is able to kill Antonio by snapping his neck, he then turns to attack Tom but sees he has disappeared. Meanwhile, Mike attacks the Pink team and is able to stab Kimberly in the arm, Mia hits Mike over the head with Kim's bow but was unable to finish him off as Tommy returned and attempted to kill them. The girls fled, leaving Tom and their alliance, and escaped with their lives. Meanwhile, Jason was able to find Billy and Aisha at their campfire and slit Billy's throat after sneaking up on them, he made several close-call attempts to kill Aisha but she was able to use her acrobatic escaping skills to beat him back and flee. Zach and Kevin were able to stay out of the fighting and hidden. Deaths #Antonio - Gold #2 - Neck snapped by Tommy #Billy - Blue #1 - Throat slit by Jason Day 3 The remaining 9 tributes attempted to survive another day, although some of them were dead set on winning. The Green team ambushed Mia and thinking they had the upperhand, Tommy quickly attempted to kill her but was shot by Kim, although he was still able to stab Mia. Kim finished him off and then shot at Mike, causing him to run. He continued running and stopped after thinking he was safe, but had run into a trap set by Tom and killed. Meanwhile, Jason found Aisha again and grabbed her, attempting to kill her but was fought back by her. She gained the upper hand and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. While this was happening, Kim helped Mia to a clearing but was forced to stop at Mia's request. She told Kimberly to finish her off as she couldn't go any more and Kim agreed, killing her. Meanwhile in another area of the woods, Kevin attempted to stay hidden but ran into one of Zach's traps and was killed. Deaths #Tommy - Green #1 - Shot by Kim #Mike - Green #2 - Killed by Tom's trap #Jason - Red #1 - Stabbed by Aisha #Mia - Pink #2 - Killed out of mercy by Kim #Kevin - Blue #2 - Killed by Zach's trap Day 4 Day 4 was very quiet, the remaining 4 tributes seemed able to stay away from each other. At the end of the day it was announced that Aisha had been killed when a cliff she was on collapsed and created a rock slide. Deaths #Aisha - Yellow #1 - Killed in rock slide. Day 5 On Day 5, Kimberly hid in the trees as she waited to find the remaining tributes. She spotted Zach and began to fire at him but was unsuccessful in hitting him, she jumped down from the tree and began to chase him but ran was stopped as Tom beheaded her when she unknowingly ran past him. After watching her drop, Tom turned and chased after Zach who grabbed a rock and threw it, hitting Tom in the shin and knocking him down. Zach fled, hunting for a weapon to fight off the final tribute. Tom stayed on his trail, following him for the rest of the day and into the next. Deaths #Kimberly - Pink #1 - Beheaded by Tom. Day 6 Day 6 continued with Tom tracking Zach. Zach came across Jason's body and picked up his weapon and then hid, waiting for Tom. When he spotted the other remaining tribute, he ran at him and the two squared off, fighting it out. They had their weapons knocked away and got into a fist fight with Tom gaining the upper hand, he prepaired to beat Zach's face in but was stopped when he was able to reach the sword and stab Tom in the side, winning The Color Games. Deaths #Tom - Gold #1 - Stabbed by Zach Rankings Teams #Black #Gold # Pink # Yellow # Blue # Red # Green Individual #Zach #Tom #Kimberly #Aisha #Kevin #Mia #Jason #Mike #Tommy #Billy #Antonio #Adam #Emily #Lauren